


No Trifling Matter

by musedepandora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, birthday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musedepandora/pseuds/musedepandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock discuss how to celebrate Sherlock's birthday. In bed. Poor Mrs. Hudson. (drabble, 100 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trifling Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Armity: Sherlock birthday fic (Jan. 6), drabble (100 words), John/Sherlock, sexualized, trifle, term: the man with the twisted lip, and a half dozen other things...

"Mrs. Hudson's bringing up trifle." Probably not the best thing John's ever said naked in bed to a man between his knees. Also, not the worst.

Sherlock bites the inside of John's thigh in retaliation. "Forget trifle."

"But Mrs. Hudson!"

The man sighed, twisted his lip. "Definitely forget Mrs. Hudson."

"It's your birthday, Sherlock! She's-." Sherlock crawls up John's body, snogs him senseless. They break apart nearly a minute later. Breathing might be boring, but they both have to do it eventually.

"Yes, it's my birthday." Sherlock does something with his hand to make John gasp. "Now do shut up."


End file.
